Warhead units which are transported over a target region via a carrier missile and are then expelled and descend onto the target region while being suspended from parachutes are wellknown and described in the coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,073. Such warhead units are preponderantly used for combatting armored vehicles. Such combat units generally include a sensor for detecting the target region and scanning the same and a charge in the form of a projectile (P-charge, S-charge), which after the target region has been detected and scanned, releases such charge from the warhead unit.
It is also known, in order to enlarge the detection probability, to scan the target region spirally by means of the sensor. It is furthermore known to construct the projectile-forming charge in such a way that a longitudinally extending projectile having a large length to the diameter ratio is formed, which so-formed projectile, in comparison to the spherical-symmetrical-projectiles, can achieve an increased penetration capability. The projectile-forming charges produce, however, such projectiles having a large ratio of length to diameter, which in particular when large combat distances have to be traversed, do not fulfill the present expectations, because they are comparatively unstable in flight and in certain unfavorable cases also rotate about their transverse axis. Therefore, despite their high penetration potential, such projectiles in many cases are inferior to the stably flying, essentially spherical-symmetrical shaped projectiles.